


Feral Archangel

by SailorChibi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Double Penetration, Grace Sex, M/M, Purgatory, Threesome, Top!Castiel, Wing sex, bottom!Dean, sort of bonding fic, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory was death and blood and filth, and the only thing that Dean had been clinging to was Benny's belief that it was trying to spit him out. </p>
<p>This felt like the opposite, like he had walked into a trap and now the two angels were trying to swallow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral Archangel

"Where's the angel?"

"There's a stream. Three days walk. That way. But you won't get close to him. No one does. _He_ 'll kill you."

"He who?" The question was automatic, out of Dean's mouth before he thought twice about who he was asking, and he scowled and thrust his knife home before the creature could respond. The blade slid through flesh and bone like it was soft ice cream, and then he ripped it free through the dying spasms. Weaponry was too hard to come by to leave it behind.

"Come on," he grunted at Benny, turning to trudge in the direction that the creature had indicated. Benny raised an eyebrow but mercifully, didn't comment.

They made the walk in about a day and a half, mostly because Dean kept right on moving through what counted as night in Purgatory. This close, he couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. It was thrumming in his blood, the beat of his heart, with each footstep: Cas. Cas. Cas. 

"Cas," he breathed out loud when the foliage broke, revealing a thin, dirty figure that was bent over the water. Castiel was cupping his hands in the stream and splashing water over his face. He didn't lift his head when Dean stepped out of the woods, too focused on the water. 

Later, Dean wouldn't remember crossing the distance between them. It was like one moment he was beside Benny and the next he was leaning over the angel. His hand came down on Castiel's shoulder, feeling muscle and warmth for the first time in months, and Castiel sat back on his haunches and looked up at him in... not surprise, but resignation.

"Cas," Dean said again, and then he dropped to his knees, heedless of the riverbed rocks digging into his flesh, and hugged him tightly.

Castiel did not return the embrace, but he didn't try to escape it either. Into Dean's shoulder, he muttered, "You shouldn't have come. You should have stayed away."

"What?"

The meeting didn't go the way Dean had planned, the way he'd imagined it during those long nights when he was too mentally exhausted to keep moving, but then nothing in his life ever did. Anger mingled with disbelief buzzed in the back of his head as Benny emerged from the woods for the first time, challenging Castiel, and Castiel admitted that he'd willingly left Dean behind.

But overwhelming it all was raw _relief_. Dean had searched for his friend for too long to deal with this right now. Getting out of Purgatory was more important. Now that he had the angel back, that was the next step. Anything else could be dealt with after they were all back on Earth.

"Enough," he said quietly, but firmly enough that Benny stopped mid-sentence. He got to his feet and helped Castiel up, turning to clap a friendly hand on Benny's shoulder in thanks.

Something in the forest _growled_.

"No!" Castiel shouted.

"What the fuck!" Dean yelled as that something leapt out of the woods, crossing the distance to them impossibly fast, seizing Benny and throwing him to the ground. Benny yelped as his back hit the dirt and threw his arms up, teeth sliding down, and whatever it was leapt on top of him. 

Dean started to leap forward, blade held at the ready, but Castiel gripped his arm and yanked him back with unexpected strength as he shouted, "No! Gabriel, stop!"

Freezing, Dean looked at him sharply. " _Gabriel_?" 

"Stop! We're fine, don't kill him! He's not a threat!" Castiel was still shouting even as he grabbed the back of a familiar jacket and wrenching its occupant off of Benny. Dean stared in shock, because it really was him. The archangel, the trickster Gabriel, only a hell of a lot dirtier and with hair long enough to rival Sam's.

"The hell?" Dean said softly, finally lowering his blade as Benny scrambled to his feet and backed off a few steps. It was Gabriel but it wasn't, and that fact only became more apparent when Gabriel turned to face his brother with a savage hiss. He gripped Castiel's filthy jacket and jerked him into a brutal kiss, biting at Castiel's mouth until Dean was certain that he could see blood. But Castiel didn't give under the ruthlessness, holding his ground, easing Gabriel back until there was a little more control there.

"Dean," he said, and his voice was even hoarser as he licked his bitten lips. 

"Who is this?" Benny demanded, and he started to take a step towards Dean.

Gabriel growled.

"Don't," Castiel commanded. "Don't come near Dean." He looked sideways at Gabriel and added, "In fact, it would be for the best if you left us alone for a little while."

"What - Cas!" Dean protested. 

"I'm sorry, Dean, but he sees your... friend... as a threat." 

Benny narrowed his eyes a little, not missing the almost disdainful way that Castiel had said the word friend, but all he said was a very terse, "Fine."

Dean felt like protesting even more as Benny walked away, quickly swallowed up by the forest. He didn't understand what was going on, why Gabriel was here or even where he'd come from. He turned to Castiel. "What the hell, man? I thought Gabriel was dead."

"He is. Was," Castiel said, suddenly looking very tired as he placed a soothing hand over top of Gabriel's. "Dean, I wish I could give you a better explanation, but all I can tell you is that I was here for about two months when I found him. Or he found me, I'm not sure. I believe he was attracted to my grace while I was attempting to smite some Leviathan."

"He looks weird," Dean said, thinking that maybe he understood that creature's cryptic comment a little better now. Though it still didn't explain how Gabriel had ended up here. He looked around, suddenly a little alarmed. "Do all angels end up in Purgatory?"

"No. I believe that Gabriel's years as a pagan god are the reason he was not simply destroyed."

"Thank God for small miracles," he muttered, because he could deal with vampires and werewolves and Leviathans and whatever else wanted to pop up, but he could not take Zachariah's stupidly smug face again. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed before he glanced again at Gabriel. Up close, the archangel didn't seem any better. It wasn't the dirt or the blood or the scruff on his face, because all three of them had that in spades. 

It was the way he looked at Castiel and Dean with no recognition in his eyes. He didn't know who Dean was, probably didn't even know his own brother. It was a stroke of fortune that Gabriel hadn't killed him for walking up to Castiel in the first place. And he could tell, just from the way that the two of them were standing, that Castiel was not going to just leave him there.

Fuck but he hoped the portal home was big enough to fit everyone.

He turned back to Castiel, but without any warning at all a hand hooked around the back of his neck and then Gabriel was reeling him in.

This kiss was every bit as rough as the one he'd just witnessed. Gabriel didn't even give him the chance to breathe, just forced his lips open with a determined tongue, one hand hot on Dean's hip and the other like a brand on the back of his neck. Dean made a strangled sound, his mind going blank with confusion, and unthinkingly opened up to let a tongue slide into his mouth. A low growl was his reward, the fingers on his neck tightening with a strength that bordered on painful.

He jerked as he felt another body come up behind him, pressing in unexpectedly close. His fingers were eased open, letting the blade fall to the ground where Castiel kicked it away.

"It's okay," he murmured in Dean's ear. "You don't need it, not here."

"Cas," Dean said, wrenching free from Gabriel's kiss, suddenly afraid. Purgatory was death and blood and filth, and the only thing that Dean had been clinging to was Benny's belief that it was trying to spit him out. 

This felt like the opposite, like he had walked into a trap and now the two angels were trying to swallow him.

"If you don't want this, Dean, you need to let me know before it goes too far." Castiel's gravelly voice was hushed against his neck, hot breath washing across the fine hair there. Dean shivered. "I can distract him while you go, but you must not come back."

Dean looked at him then, over his shoulder, trying to ignore the teeth razing his neck as Gabriel made a dissatisfied sound at finding his mouth unavailable. Even crazed, the archangel seemed to know just the right amount of pressure to make tingles of pleasure run through this body. He didn't even know what _this_ was, not really, but there was calm certainty in Castiel's face.

"I will not leave my brother behind," he concluded simply. 

"You don't have to - but why -"

"He remembers us. He remembers my grace, your soul, and he wants to claim them as his own. It's natural, for an angel without a flock, particularly one that has been alone for too long."

There were fingers sliding impatiently beneath Dean's shirt now, peeling it from his belly, and he had a split second to make a decision. He didn't need it. He may not have understood, but he wasn't leaving Castiel behind, or Gabriel.

"Yeah, okay," he said hoarsely, and in the next instant he was sprawled naked on his back on the ground and there were equally nude two angels leaning over him. Gabriel's face was completely wild, no comprehension in those gold eyes, just a sense of possession that left Dean hot and aching. And Castiel - here too, in the familiar blue eyes there was a seed of something feral.

It had been a long time Dean had had sex for obvious reasons, though even before Purgatory there'd been a dry spell. Kinda hard to get it up when Leviathan are trolling the Earth and the end of humanity could happen at any second. But no sex had never been like this. Even rough, quick fumbles behind a bar in the alley weren't like this.

Castiel's hands touched him first, confident and sure, but it didn't take long before Gabriel was joining in with an unprecedented enthusiasm. Sexual arousal had been the furthest thing from Dean's mind for months, but he couldn't fight the way his skin tingled into awakening underneath their fingertips. Nerves he'd almost forgotten about reawakened with vengeance, and in minutes he was hard and aching and moaning helplessly. He tried to thrust up into the hand that was slowly pumping his dick, but he couldn't. They were holding him down.

"Come on," he whined, fingers straining with the urge to reach up and touch. He'd thought about this before, though of course he'd never expected it to happen quite like this. Had never really expected it to happen at all, actually, because these were _angels_ and Dean was even more fucked up now than he'd ever been in the past.

Gabriel clicked his tongue and stepped back, lowering himself to the rocks, spreading his legs with grace. In the dim light he looked a little like a King, regal and waiting, and Dean wasn't sure what was going on until Castiel gripped his biceps and pulled him up from the ground easily. He neatly pivoted, lowering him against Gabriel's waiting body. Unnaturally strong arms wound around Dean's waist and he heard Gabriel purr in his ear, low and rugged. 

It made him ache with wanting.

When Castiel knelt in front of him it felt automatic to spread his thighs and make room. Hands smoothed across his thighs, sliding lower than where he really wanted them. Dean squeezed his eyes shut at the initial brush across his hole, somehow not very surprised that he'd received the extent of foreplay he was gonna get. This too, was just like Purgatory, rough and base and dirty and _fast_.

He thought it would hurt, braced himself for the dry press of a finger inside, and instead felt his hips being shifted and lifted, his buttocks spread. The blunt tip of Gabriel's dick was guided against him, inexorable pressure that made it hard to breathe. Gabriel growled, low and satisfied, and pushed forward without bothering to wait for permission. The glide was much easier than he'd anticipated, the friction sweet instead of burning. He gasped for breath.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, and then he was right there, mouth against Dean's in a kiss that made it even harder to breathe. 

"Never appreciated your mojo more," Dean panted against his lips, because that was the only explanation for why he wasn't being split in two, why he felt only a dull ache that wasn't bad at all.

Castiel's responding smile was slow, with a hint of something dark that made Dean squirm as the angel shifted closer. He was kneeling now, pressed in so close that Dean's ass wasn't even touching the ground anymore. He was being held between the two of them like something precious. He didn't understand why until he felt another cockhead pressing against him, moving alongside of Gabriel's in shifting increments.

"Cas -" he choked out a second time, shocked, because he hadn't exactly agreed to this.

Fingers caught his chin and Gabriel pulled his head around into a much gentler but no less passionate kiss as Castiel pushed in. It should've hurt, and it did. But it was like an ache that he wasn't really connected to. He felt distant, like he was watching the whole thing happen from outside his body, and he didn't slam home again until one of Gabriel's hands slithered down his body and grabbed his dick.

Yeah. That brought Dean back to himself, a strangled groan ripping from his chest as his back arched. Castiel made a surprisingly feral sound and pulled back, slamming back home and wrenching a shout of Dean. He couldn't describe how it felt to be trapped between the two of them, smothered and drowning in arousal and lust and - and _safety_ , because for the first time in years nothing could happen to him right here and that knowledge was being literally pounded into him.

He tried to be quiet at first for the sake of not attracting attention, but Gabriel was playing with his cock like it was a toy and every thrust from one or both of them was rubbing across his prostate. Dean was dead to the cries and moans spilling freely from his mouth, caught between the two of them and not caring about anything except the overwhelming pleasure sweeping through every nerve in his body.

It wasn't like a punch to the stomach, God knew he was familiar enough with those to know that much, but more like popping a balloon: the air burst out of him in a soft whimper and he shuddered hard as he sprayed white come all over Gabriel's hand and Castiel's belly.

All of the tension drained out of him and he went limp, held up entirely as the two angels went a little crazy. They started kissing over his shoulder, rutting against Dean like they were trying to reach other through him. Castiel was making these weird little grunts with every thrust of his hips and Gabriel was trembling all over, the arm around Dean's waist tight enough to leave bruises. The heat and friction was intense and Dean could feel himself shaking from the overstimulation.

Gabriel tensed behind him and hissed something guttural, and Castiel threw his head back and cried out deeply. The air around them shimmered and Dean's ears popped as Castiel spread his wings, feathers of black mingling with tawny gold as Gabriel brought his wings forward. The wall of feathers hid them from sight and Dean was filled with awe, with _amazement_ , as the angels met in another kiss. 

He wanted to touch, to know what it would be like to feel those feathers underneath his fingers, but he knew better. He clenched down instinctively, rocking his hips and gasping, and heard twin moans ring in his ears, the sound too loud to be kept at bay by a mere kiss. But still, neither one of them came until Dean found the strength to lift his head and swipe his tongue over their joined lips.

Castiel was completely silent when he came, keeping enough control to press a filthy palm protectively over Dean's eyes, but Gabriel shouted wordlessly like he was dying. A white light built up behind Dean's eyes in spite of the protection and he heard himself cry out as he came a second time, unprepared, and this time it was like sparks suddenly catching into a blazing fire. He passed out.

When he came to, the ache in his body that he'd been anticipating all along was finally there. But it still wasn't as bad as he would've thought. He was still between the angels, his head cushioned on someone's shoulder, laying on a bed of impossibly soft feathers. Whoever was behind was drawing lazy symbols in what might have been Enochian across his bare thigh.

"Know you're awake, kiddo." A gentle nip to the back of his neck confirmed who was behind him. Gabriel.

Dean fought to open his eyes, feeling wrung out and exhausted but also cleansed, strangely enough. He could see the sky above him now. Castiel's eyes were closed as though in slumber, and he craned his head to look over his shoulder. The wildness was gone from Gabriel's face, replaced by a cocky version of that smirk that used to make Dean wanna punch him. Now he still wanted to punch him, but he kinda wanted to kiss Gabriel too.

Gabriel's smirk broadened a little, like he could read Dean's mind. "There'll be plenty of time for that after we get back home." He placed his full palm on Dean's thigh and dragged it up to his hip, just below where Castiel's other wing had been lazily drawn across them, and even though his hand was small there was a lotta power in it. "Even if I have to drag my little bro through that portal kicking and screaming."

Dean sighed and shut his eyes, letting his head fall back against their shoulders. He didn't know what had happened, what this meant or what _would_ happen after they escaped, and frankly he didn't care. "I can get behind that."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/)! Come visit me.


End file.
